Stay with me
by jelly4ever
Summary: Just an idea in my head that wouldn't fit in with my current "Golly" fanfic .. One shot


Stay with me ?

Holly ran through the hospital . Her heart in her stomach and a lump in her throat ..

"Traci .. She called out .. Traci where is she ? Is she ok ? Is she alive ?

Hey hey calm down holly .. It's ok .. Gail's alive .. She's ok...

Holly breathed a sigh of relief .. What happened?

Traci sat holly down .. Gail and Chris attend a domestic .. When they got there the guy was drunk .. He was waving a gun around ..

Gail took him down and Somehow It went off and struck Her vest ..

Holly gasped holding her hand to her mouth .. Oh god

Chris got the vest off her and stemmed the bleed ..

Bleed ? Holly cried .. You said it hit her vest..

It did .. Traci nodded .. It's just a graze.. She's gonna have a sore arm for a while but she's holly ..

Holly placed her head in her hands .. I actually thought I lost her .. When Chris said she was shot.. I thought this was it Traci ..

I know .. Traci said placing her hand on to the doctors .. Look I know it's tough .. Dating a cop .. But Gail's tough holly .. She's one of the best ..

Tough doesn't stop you getting killed Traci .. Holly said as she stood up ..

Can I see her?

As holly and Traci entered Gail's hospital room .. her 'Chris 'dov and Oliver we're laughing ..

Hey .. Gail smiled her face instantly turning to a frown when she noticed holly didn't look happy ..

Guys.. Holly said .. Would you mind giving me and gail some privacy ?

I'm gonna give her a dressing down and I wouldn't want to embarrass any of you by having to witness it

The cops quickly stood to their feet .. All muttering that it was fine ..

Oliver kissed Gail's head ... Good luck kiddo .. He laughed.. Squeezing Holly's shoulder as he left ..

As soon as they were alone holly stood staring hard at gail .. Silently thanking god she was ok ..

Look I know what your going to say .. Gail began ..

No .. Holly stood her .. No you don't

Do you have any idea how terrified I was to hear you were shot?

It was a graze holly" gail shrugged

Holy shook her head" you have no idea how hard this is for me ? To watch you leave for work every morning not knowing for sure if your coming back ?

Everytime I hear about something going down in the city I pray to god you didn't answer the call ..

Baby I know .. Gail said .. I know how you feel...

No you don't gail " holly said raising her voice ..

I was a mess when Chris called me saying you've been shot.. I felt like I couldn't breath .. I was so scared gail ..

And I come in here and you're.. You're laughing and you're joking .. She almost cried

Gail tried to move to comfort her girl .. Ouch ..

Holly moved towards her.. Then stopped...

Holly ? Chris probably made it seem worse then it is ...

You were shot gail .. Holly shouted .. It doesn't matter how serious it is ..

You tackled a guy with a gun . You didn't think .. You just went all gail peck in there ...

You don't get to do that now .. Your not an I any more .. Your a us .. A we.. And you need to start realising that .. you have to think about that before you act .

It's not all about you any more gail ...

Gail was stumped .. She had never seen holly so angry..

I'm sorry... I... I didn't think .. I'm sorry.

By then holly wasn't really in the mood for Gail's apology.. Her heart screaming at her to just take the blonde in her arms and be thankful she was still there ..

Her head over ruled... Yeah so am I ..

Gail frowned .. Baby

Holly headed to the door before turning around ..

Well at least your in one piece...

Wait .. Gail called .. Where you going ?

Back to work gail .. Your fine right so I don't need to be here

What ? No . Holly please stay

I'll see you later gail .. Was all holly replied before storming off away from the blonde ..

Gail kicked herself for being so stupid .. The hurt in Holly's eyes burned through to her soul ..

It wasn't like gail could run after her .. Taking her phone off the night stand she began to type.

G: Im a jerk and I'm sorry x

H: I'm driving gail

G: holly come on! Please don't be mad at me .. I am really sorry x

15 minutes later.. Holly replied

H: that doesn't make it ok Gail . You have no idea how afraid I was .. It's bad enough you have such a dangerous job in the first place with out you going off like your some kind of super hero .. Gail peck does not have super powers

G: I know I know .. Like I said i didn't think . I just wanted to stop what was happening .. I am sorry you were so scared and I will make it up to you ". Tonight ? X

H: I'm working late..

G: baby ? I said i'm sorry x

H: I'll call you later gail .. Just rest

Gail knew she was in the dog house . Not one of Holly's texts beared her 3 X's at the end ..

Gail sat leaning into her pillow holding her phone ..

You alive ? Traci asked

She's mad at me .. Gail replied .. Like really really mad at me

She'll be fine ..

Gail shook her head .. No Traci I've never seen her like that before

She actually shouted at me.. She's really angry and I've hurt her.

Gail .. You didn't ask to be shot

No but laughing and joking ? The blonde sighed ..

Well she was pretty devastated when she arrived" Traci explained .. So I'm guess it didn't help ..

Later on that evening Gail was discharged from the hospital . Dov arrived to pick her up ..

"So ? Where am I taking you "?

Gail thought about it for a few moments ..

"Home" she sighed .

Dov frowned .. "You sure? I mean you haven't stayed at home in weeks '

Home Epstein.. Gail snarled

Going to Holly's wasn't an option the doctor hadn't contacted her since she walked out earlier that day .

So she's really mad at you huh? Dov asked breaking the silence of the drive home

Gail bit her bottom lip as the image of Holly's hurt face shot through her mind

You sound surprised " gail muttered ..

"Well I am " I mean you two are actually cuter then me and Chloe " dov laughed gently

Dov .. Gail turned to face him " firstly we are not cute .. Secondly nor are you and Chloe .. You two are sickening .. Not cute.. Sickening .

Besides it was only a matter of time " gail sunk into her chair .

I mean nothing in my life is "that" good.. Holly was gonna realise what a jerk I am eventually..

Dov shook his head " you sell your self short Gail.. Underneath all that ice your an amazing person .. Holly sees that .

Gail appreciated Dovs kindness

I hope so Epstein I really hope so .

Dov helped gail into the apartment placing her on the sofa .

Can I get you anything ?

Gail shook her head " what's that smell?

What smell? Dov frowned

I don't know it smells of... Gail sniffed the air " eww it smells of boys.

Dov laughed " it's always smelt of boys

Gross .. Do I actually live here? Gail moaned

Hey " Chloe came bouncing into the living room ..

Great " gail muttered under her breath

How ya doing gail ? Chloe asked

Fine ..

Gail said it smells in here ? Dov explained

Chloe looked around and shrugged .

I guess Holly's house smells of flowers and fresh lining " dov joked

Shut up " gail sulked

Where is holly anyways ? Chloe asked ..

Dov stood behind gail waving is hands " don't ask " he mouthed .

I'm going to bed " gail said struggling to her feet

Need a hand? Chloe asked .. I mean I can help you get undressed and that

My shoulders bruised price .. I haven't lost a limb . Gail snapped

Ok ok .. Chloe said holding her hands up " I only offered ..

Gail realised she was being out of line .. Sighing heavily " look .. Thanks but I'm .. I'm ok .. I can do it myself

Chloe nodded excepting the blondes apology .

Once gail was out the way Chloe spun around to face dov

"What happened"

Holly flipped out on her for getting hurt .. It's not looking good .. Dov explained

Shit" Chloe moaned .. God I hope they don't break up.. I was actually enjoying a less snarky gail..

Dov laughed ..

Gail woke around 5.30am checking her phone .. Hey heart raced when she saw Holly's name on the screen..

Holly had texted just after 11pm

H: I hope your resting ? I'm on a early tomorrow so how about dinner ? We need to talk .

A knot in Gail's stomach formed .. No 3 X's still ..

Was gail gonna lose the love of her life ? Was holly going to break her heart ?

Gail wouldn't blame her .. She hadn't exactly helped matters ..

Holly's words rang through Gail's mind ..

Was Gail's job to much for holly to handle?

Gail and holy agreed on an early dinner

Way to get it over with Stewart " gail thought .. All day she tried to prepare herself for " the talk" .. Was holly going to dump her ?

6.05pm gail pulled up on Holly's drive .. Sitting in silence for a moment ..

She wasn't ready .. She didn't want things to end between them ..her heart sank Everytime she thought about it ..

As she looked up she saw holly stood at the door ..

" you planning on eating out here ? She asked

Gail swallowed the lump in her throat .. " no .. No I'm uh .. I'm coming " she answered getting out of the car locking it behind her..

As she entered the house the smell of Holly's culinary skills hit her

Something smells good "

Holly smiled " beer ?

Gail shook her head .." Sodas fine

Holly frowned it wasn't like gail to pass up alcohol .." Ok .. She said pulling a can out of the refrigerator

" I over reacted yesterday " the brunette stated as she stirred dinner ..

It was wrong of me to walk out on you like that .. She continued as she placed a plate infront of gail ..

But you have to understand.. It's not easy for me gail ..

Gail felt like she couldn't breath .. Her heart was racing so fast .. Dinner smelt amazing but the thought of eating it made her feel sick..

Your job is so dangerous " holly added " when I hear you've been hurt I panic .. When you're on the night shift I can't sleep .. And yesterday when I came to the hospital and your were laughing and joking like nothing had happened I ..

Holly I know .. I know . Gail blurted out .. Unable to take it anymore .. And I know you were scared and I hate that .. But please .. Can we just do this .. ?

Do what ? Holly frowned ..

Gail pushed her plate away " just say what you're tryna say cause I can't take this ..

Holly put her fork down .. Ok .. Gail .. She took a deep breath .. I uh .. I

Holly " gail said closing her eyes " please just ..just say it ?

" ok .. Gail I want you to move in with me ? Holly interrupted

Gail dropped her head before shooting back up to look at holly .

What? She gasped

Seeing the fear in Gail's eyes .. Holly panicked " ok .. Don't freak out " hear me out and then we can talk about it ok ?

Gail I ..

No .. No " gail shook her head interrupting " holly I'm not freaking out .. I.. I uh . She breathed out heavily " I thought you asked me here to .. To .. Wait your not break up with me ?

Holly frowned and laughed a little " " break up with you ? Why would I do that ?

Gail got up from her seat and began to pace ... " because ! " you walked out on me yesterday " you were so mad ..

And then you didn't wanna see me and I thought .. Well I thought .

Holly smiled walking over to the blonde taking her by the waist

" honey I had to work late and you needed to rest " and yes ... Yes I was mad at you ..." but that doesn't mean I want to end what we have .. Gail I know this May freak you out a little but ..

Well ... I love you " holly smiled stroking Gail's face " and yesterday when you got hurt I was afraid

" it just reminded me that your job is dangerous ..

Gail nodded " and I guess me laughing and joking didn't help ?

Holly shook her head and smiled " well .. No it didn't but... Well Chris kinda made it sound worse then what it was I guess ..

"Drama queen " gail joked ..

Listen " holly said sitting her and gail down on the couch

" your job scares me .. And I .. I know I have to except that what you do is dangerous and it's part of who you are " holly cleared her throat .

Gail " I want you to live with me because ... Well I want to see you every day " even if it's me walking out the door and you're walking in it ..

Or if I get home and your sleeping off the night shift " I just want to see you .. I want to know your ok

When you leave here I worry it might be the last time I see you ..

Tears formed in Holly's eyes the thought of what can actually happen to gail whist at work burns through her ..

Like i said I don't sleep to well when you're on nights " she continued I toss and turn till you text me .. I need you here .. But more then that gail " I need to see you made it home safely and I need you to start thinking more about what you do when your faced with something like yesterday ..

I want you to think of me " of us ? I don't want you to put yourself in any more danger then you already do.. If you were seriously hurt or even worse... killed .. Holly shook her head ..." I wouldn't be able to handle that " It would kill me if I were to lose you ..

Gail stopped Holly by kissing her deeply .. Holly's words stung her and in that moment she realised not only how much she loved this women but how much she is loved by her...

I love you " gail whispered against Holly's lips before enveloping them in between hers . " and I'm sorry .. I'm so sorry I scared you " and I promise from now on I will be more careful .. I don't want to lose you

You won't " holly promised back ..

So ? Holly grinned pulling gail in closer.. What do you say ?

Gail bit her bottom lip .. " you do know I'm messy right ? I mean I've lived with boys for like 3 years

Holly nodded ..

And I leave stuff lying around " gail continued .." I never wash up " I leave towels lying around "

I know gail " you have stayed here before " holly teased .

Your get annoyed " gail stated

Holly nodded " probably .. I might even moan at you from time to time "

" honey I want to clean up after you " the doctor grinned nuzzling into Gail's neck .. " I like seeing your things lying around " I want to say let's go home " rather then who's place are we staying at ?

Gail looked confused " you really don't mind ?

Holly lifted her glass into her head " ok .. Truth ? I like your stuff being here because it feels like you're really here

The towels ? She frowned.. You do know that right near where you leave them is a laundry basket right? She giggled ..

Gail squeezed the brunette a little tighter rolling her eyes ..

Gail " we will argue that is for certain " holly said seriously

And I may moan when you don't clean up after yourself " but ... She smiled moving blonde locks from Gail's forehead ...

I really do love you and I want this to be the place you call home .. I want us .. I want this .. I want you to move in with me .. So ?

Biting her lip feeling slightly nervous

" Abigail peck ? Will you ... Move in with me ?

Gail winced at holly full naming her .. Only her mother ever does that ..

Can I buy cheese puffs when we go grocery shopping ? She asked

Holly smiled shaking her head " no .. They are bad for you ..

2 bags ? Gail pleaded holding 2 fingers up ? And I'll remember to dump my towels in the basket ?

1 bag " 1 small bag " holly bargained

Gail rolled her eyes leaning into kiss her beautiful girlfriend "

Stopping just before their lips touched

1 big bag ?

Holly tutted stealing a quick kiss " fine .. One bag .. She moaned shaking her head ..

Gail cheered cupping Holly's face " then yes .. I would love to live with you

Holly's grin grew to the size of her face ...

Your insane " you know that right ?

Gail laughed " that's what everyone's gonna call you when they find out you begged me to move in with you "

Begged ? Holly said raising her eyebrows in amusement

Your have your version and I'll have mine Stewart " now where's that food? I'm starving "


End file.
